Steadfast Rain
by Clima8027
Summary: As Tsuna is left alone in his house, because his mother and the others have gone to 'vacation', he is visited by a not-so-surprising guest. Maybe a regular visitor would be the right thing to call him. And the turn of events get quite hot between them and Tsuna suddenly does something harsh. How would he break this wall that he built up between them?
_Rated T. This is 8027, meaning BoyxBoy, Yamamoto Takeshi x Sawada Tsunayoshi. I do not own KHR, and if I did- oh well *censor* XD_

* * *

 _Tap, tap, tap._ The rain was getting stronger and the sky was getting darker by the minute. Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a. _Dame-Tsuna_ was getting more downcast as the raindrops dripped on his room window.

He seemed to stare at the space but he was focusing on droplets having the race on who will drop first.

 _'Lambo and I-Pin match start! Both of them slowly drips down... Slowly, slowly and then Lambo goes down faster! He was getting farther ahead of I-Pin!_

 _'Lambo-san won't lose!' the male kid declared when suddenly, Whooosh! The gust of wind instantly pushes I-Pin down and she's the winner! Lambo then cries in frustration and I-Pin laughs at the poor kid,'_ the future mafia boss sighed after simulating the race between the two raindrops.

His mother and the children; Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta went to enjoy themselves in a famous amusement park at a foreign country. It was supposedly because her mother 'won' a raffle in a TV show a week ago. And with Reborn and Bianchi having a date in Paris, he had the house all to himself.

He was getting bored by the minute, after giving up answering his piled up homework, which sadly, he still didn't have a clue about. Since the Varia incident ended, he wanted to move his body a lot more than he was used to.

His eyes were getting droopy already when suddenly, he saw a figure pass through their gate. He wiped the misted window only to catch a glimpse of dark hair and a baseball bat. His drowsiness disappeared in a flash for the two descriptions were all he needed to know who it was.

He rushed downstairs, and simultaneously the doorbell rang. When he reached the door, he saw a deeply soaked Yamamoto standing at the doorstep.

"Y-Yamamoto..." the blushing male said nervously, opening the door.

"Oh, Tsuna, thank goodness! Can I come in?" the baseball freak said in a cheery tone.

"S-Sure!" stuttered the smaller boy. ' _Geez, how can he be so energetic in this weather?_ ' he thought.

The brunet gave him a towel and a change of clothes which belonged to his father, avoiding his gaze on the taller guy. He had a crush on him even before Reborn came to Namimori. Of course, who wouldn't? He's handsome, cool and well-built. Plus, he's the baseball ace player and is also very good at other sports, making him one of the school heartthrobs.

Not that he was gay, in fact, he was in love with Sasagawa Kyoko who was the Namimori school idol.

The dark-haired boy flashed a big grin, "Thanks a lot, Tsuna!"

And by _grin_ , it was one of his signature grins, which made Tsuna blush even deeper. He turned away from the hazel-brown-eyed teenager. Lately, the Vongola would-be tenth boss was always feeling uneasy near the baseball freak in a way that his heart was always beating so fast.

When he turned back to the rain guardian, his eyes widened to see that the guardian was starting to change clothes on the spot. His ears turned bright pink and he blushed furiously.

"W-w-wait, stop, STOP!" he shouted, his face tomato-red. "There's a bathroom you know, you can change there!"

"Why not here? I used to do it all the time here, even in _your_ room." the rain guardian obliviously asked.

 _'Yeah, that is the problem.'_ Tsuna murmured to himself.

"All right." he replied in a disappointed manner.

When the guardian entered the bathroom, the tenth heaved a big sigh of relief and slapped his face. _'Seriously, Tsuna, lighten up!'_

The house was silenced once again, and the rain got even stronger and showed no signs of clearing up.

"Go to my room if you're done!" the brunet shouted at him.

Tsuna went to his room and arranged his things. It was messy because Nana hadn't been here for how many days already.

When he was done cleaning up, he was almost near the door when it suddenly opened and showed a fresh Yamamoto out of bath.

Yes, _fresh_. He was definitely smoking hot. Half-naked and his towel around his shoulders, the rain guardian casually entered the boy's room and sat on the bed.

The tenth, now fuming red, just stared in awe at him. His body was in full display before him. Those well-toned muscles, the biceps, and the abs. _Oh yes those..._

Realizing that his mind was filled with twisted thoughts about his friend, Tsuna quickly brushed those thoughts aside, his face painted with the deepest shade of red his body could muster.

"Hey, Tsuna-" the baseball freak was about to say when the brunet grabbed him in a swift motion and pushed him out of the room.

The brunet locked the door and sighed. ' _What did I just think about Yamamoto?'_ He shakes his head and his attention is diverted to the loud thumping on the door.

"Tsuna? Tsuna! Is something wrong? What happened? Why did you push me out?" the dark-haired boy continuously asked.

After listening to all his questions, something seemed to crack inside Tsuna, " Can you stop, Yamamoto!?" he snapped.

The guardian stopped and shut his mouth. He just stood there in front of the door, confused.

"Just, please, go home already." the tenth pleaded. Yamamoto said no more and went out of the boy's house with a dejected expression.

Feelings of guilt overwhelmed the brunet as he watched his friend walk away from his house. "I'm the worst! I let him in the house and all I did was shout at him and then send him away! He didn't have anything to do with it. Ugh, Tsuna you're really no good at all!" he said and laid on the bed.

He stared at the window which was filled with raindrops. He noticed the rain had stopped but the sky was as dark as ever. His heart was still beating so fast. To be honest, he thought for a second that Yamamoto was playing with him, with _his feelings_. Because of that, his mind went haywire and he acted without thinking.

Now, he was troubled on how to face him tomorrow. After all his harsh treatment, how could he even expect to see the usual grin on his friend's face? He felt so awful thinking about what to do.

"How stupid of me! Oh, how I wish all will be fine tomorrow." He murmured and stressed himself to sleep.


End file.
